


Французское лето

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Кроули и Азирафаэль сидят на крыше в метель и говорят о французском лете.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	Французское лето

_Des nuits sur un toit  
A regarder les orages  
Et le ciel nous attend  
Et les poisons volants  
Et des étoiles près de toi  
(Quand je suis cerné…)  
Et nos rêves imparfaits  
(je rêve d’un été français…)  
Le temps d’un été français  
(d’un été parfait)  
Et nos rêves imparfaits…_

Indochine, «Un été français»

Дрова в камине весело потрескивали, торшер с зелёным абажуром лил на страницы ласковый свет.

Азирафаэль закрыл книгу и взглянул на часы. Надо же, он и не заметил, как наступила полночь. Самое время забраться под любимый плед и заснуть, слушая дыхание Кроули, который наверняка уже видел десятый сон.

Поначалу Азирафаэля несколько огорчало, что у них были разные одеяла, а не одно общее, но… совместная жизнь предполагает компромиссы. Кроули обожал закутаться с головой и выставить наружу голые пятки. Азирафаэлю было жарко в коконе, и вместе с тем у него мёрзли ноги.

— Не парься, — фыркнул Кроули и подарил ему плед в сине-зелёную клетку с вкраплениями чёрных полос. — Цвет называется «Клан Маклаудов». В честь Коннора Маклауда из «Горца», я полагаю.

— А кто?..

— Фильм «Горец», 1985 год, в главной роли Кристофер Ламберт. На самом деле он Кристоф Ламбер, но это неважно. В общем, у меня есть видеокассета, и мы обязательно устроим киносеанс с чаем и плюшками.

Азирафаэль уткнулся лицом в мягкую шерсть и ничего не сказал. Он знал: Кроули понимает его и без слов.

Он выключил свет. Сотворил небольшое чудо, чтобы огонь в камине мирно горел до утра, и поднялся в спальню.

Кроули там не было.

Азирафаэль закрыл глаза и прислушался. За окном мела метель. Снежная зима была редкостью в Саут Даунс, однако в этом году снег не таял с самого Рождества. Что Кроули делает на крыше в такой холод? Он предпочитал жару и не уставал жаловаться, как продрог, когда они выходили на улицу.

Азирафаэль спустился обратно в гостиную, надел толстый свитер, сунул ноги в зимние сапоги, накинул пуховик, обмотал вокруг шеи пушистый шарф возмутительно розового цвета (подарок Кроули).

Единственным недостатком коттеджа было то, что ведущая на крышу лестница находилась снаружи.

Кроули сидел, обхватив колени руками, закутанный в кашемировое пальто по самые уши. Нижнюю часть лица скрывал чёрный шарф, привычные ботинки из змеиной кожи он сменил на унты, а также не забыл про шапку и варежки. Чему Азирафаэль был откровенно рад. Ветер обжигал щёки морозом, а Кроули плохо переносил минусовые температуры.

— Мой дорогой, что ты тут делаешь? — шёпотом спросил он.

— Любуюсь снегом и мечтаю о французском лете, — ответил Кроули. Серьёзно, без усмешки.

Снежинки чем-то напоминали звёзды, и Азирафаэлю были не нужны объяснения.

— Почему лето — французское? — он уселся рядом и обнял Кроули за плечи.

— Париж, кофе по цене ужина в приличном кафе, потому что это туристический центр, твои любимые «Сюзетт», городки вроде Сент-Эмильона или Мёрдока, где в шато проводят дегустации для всех потенциальных покупателей, — начал перечислять Кроули. Пальцы он не загибал. В варежках сделать это было трудновато. — Сыр, вкусный, но вонючий. Он пахнет, как старые носки, которые не стирали лет пять. И везти его с собой надо непременно в поезде. Чтобы пассажиры косились и морщили носы.

— Мелкая пакость?

— Я же демон. Мне по статусу положено. Ты сам сказал, когда мы были на самоизоляции в Лондоне.

— У нас и сейчас самоизоляция, если помнишь.

— Саут Даунс в этом плане мне нравится гораздо больше.

— Простор и свежий воздух?

— И море.

Азирафаэль издал смешок.

— Ты случаем не морской змей?

— Возможно, — подмигнул Кроули.

— Знаешь, здесь очень красиво, но я замёрз, — пару минут спустя признался Азирафаэль. — Почему бы нам не устроить французское лето в гостиной? Утром я как раз пёк круассаны. Ты можешь сварить свой фирменный глинтвейн.

— С мандаринами?

— Да. Я вчера купил два пакета. Они сладкие и без косточек, как ты любишь. И кофе у нас тоже есть.

— Ты настоящий ангел, как я погляжу.

— Стараюсь.

Кроули поднялся и помог Азирафаэлю встать.

— Отличный план, — произнёс он. — Выпьем за наши простые и несовершенные мечты. И согреемся заодно.

— Мне нравится, что наши мечты несовершенны, — сказал Азирафаэль.

— М-м?

— Это очень по-человечески.

— Эй! Спускайся быстрее, пока ты не превратился в ледышку. Что тоже очень по-человечески.

Азирафаэль спрыгнул на землю и задрал подбородок.

— Я знаю как минимум двадцать пять способов согреться, — заявил он.

— И мы их обязательно испробуем, — Кроули взял его за руку и потянул к крыльцу, — но позже. Кто-то обещал мне французское лето…

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
